


tedirgin

by altun



Category: Anime/Manga - Fandom, 将国のアルタイル | Shoukoku no Altair | The Stratocracy of Altair
Genre: Angst on Zaganos' part, Complete, Drama, In Denial, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Shounen-ai, obviously
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altun/pseuds/altun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan jatuh sedalam ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tedirgin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yachi_hitoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yachi_hitoka/gifts).



.

.

.

 **Warning:** Sudut pandang orang ke-2, Zaganos centric, kosa kata asing rancu, **fokus di Civil War Arc + nyelip-nyelipin raw sedikit so brace yourself for a bit of spoiler**. Luar biasa alay dan sok dramatis, ketepatan kosa kata, tanda baca dan ejaan diragukan karena tidak ada beta reader.

**_And,_ ** **last but not least, it’s a bit of one-sided shounen-ai. You have been warned.**

.

.

.

**Reading Guide**

Asdfghjkl: narasi

“asdfghjkl”: percakapan

 _Asdfghjkl_ : POV

 _(asdsfdghrrbtn)_ : surat

(asdfawayu): just author peeking through Zaganos' mind

 

 

Warta mengejutkan itu datang dengan tiba-tiba saat kau, _Vizier_ Zehir Zaganos, baru saja tiba di ibukota Kesultanan Muzrak, bersiap untuk membabat habis rombongan Sultan Baraban beserta pasukan _Yeniserrie_ kebanggannya.

( _Keempat Sultan yang merencanakan pemberontakan telah tewas. Penerus keempat Sultan tersebut memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Buyuk Pasha untuk bergabung dengan Turkiye.)_

Kau dapat merasakan netra lembayungmu melebar begitu kau melihat kalimat kedua.

 _(P.S: Mahmud_ Bey _tidak mengeksekusi mati Sultan Fatima.Ia hanya diasingkan, sehingga yang akan menjadi pewaris tahta Balta selanjutnya adalah Sultan Kemal.)_

Saat membaca secarik kertas yang dibawa oleh salah satu merpati peliharaan Suleyman (kau masih heran bagaimana paman-paman bulukan macam dia dapat menjinakkan merpati sebanyak itu−oh _well_ , bukan hal yang penting selama mereka berguna), kau seakan melihat orang _itu_ −yang saat ini sedang berada di Kurchu sana, bermil-mil jauhnya dari tempatmu bersinggah saat ini, rambut tersibak angin dan tubuhnya berdiri tegap dengan netra sewarna langit menatap tegas kearahmu−melibas habis poin-poin skeptismemu akan hari-hari damai, dimana tiada rakyat keempat Kesultanan yang harus meregang nyawa karena keputusan _Diwan_ untuk menyulut api pemberontakan di dalam kesultanan.

 _Lagi, ya?_ Batinmu sambil mengerutkan alis, _idealisme kekanakannya itu menyelamatkanku lagi._

_Tidak penting._

Satu helaan napas, dan kau pun segera mengantongi laporan tersebut sambil menuntun kudamu kembali ke pasukan, bersiap untuk kembali ke Altun.

Dan kau tidak dapat menghentikan dirimu untuk merasa was-was−apa kata _Diwan_ nanti apabila kabar ini kau sampaikan kepada _Buyuk Pasha_?−selama perjalanmu kembali ke kota Emas.

Saking sibuknya berpikir bahkan kau tidak sadar kalau _Bey_ -mu sudah kabur ke barisan belakang, ciut nyalinya melihat alismu yang berkerut dan mulutmu yang melengkung ke bawah.

.

.

.

 _Tuh, kan,_ batinmu sambil menatap ke arah sosok kecil yang sedang berlutut di hadapan peserta _Diwan_ −wajah terangkat, tangan kanan terlipat, mulut terkatup rapat, dan netra sewarna langit itu berkilat−siap mempertanggungjawabkan keputusan naifnya. Diam-diam kau melirik ke arah _Buyuk Pasha_ , penasaran dan sedikit−hanya sedikit−harap-harap cemas akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya (tentu saja kau harap-harap cemas, Tughril Mahmud adalah pion yang berharga, kilahmu dalam hati, sambil merutuki Suleyman dan segala lelucon khas orang tuanya).

“Apakah Mahmud _Bey_... masih ingin kembali menjadi _Pasha_ dari Turkiye?” pertanyaan−sekaligus tes rahasia−itu terlontar dari sang pemimpin rapat, seketika membuat suara-suara bisikan di _Kube Altu_ mereda, semua pandangan tertuju kepada seorang pemuda mungil berambut pirang di tengah ruangan, menunggu.

Kau melakukan hal yang sama. (Meskipun, sebenarnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya sejak sosok itu menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan ini, dengan tujuan tercermin jelas di setiap gerak-geriknya, seakan-akan ia memang _sengaja_ mengatakannya pada semua orang, kepada _mu_.)

“Saya.. masih ingin melanjutkan pengabdian saya terhadap Turkiye dengan menjadi _Pasha_.” Jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan, membuatmu mulai berpikir bagaimana bisa bocah sekecil itu menyimpan begitu banyak kejutan di balik postur rampingnya tersebut.

Dan bagaimana bisa _kau_ , seorang _Vizier−_ dengan puluhan mata tersebar di seluruh penjuru kontinen Rumeliana−tidak dapat memperkirakannya?

.

.

.

“..Saya punya saran.”

Sesaat, seisi _Kube Altu_ menjadi senyap. Belum ada beberapa jam setelah dilantik, _Pasha_ berumur 17 tahun itu sudah mulai berpartisipasi aktif di dalam _Diwan_.

 _Khas Mahmud_ Pasha. _Hobi mencampuri urusan orang._ Batinmu sinis, padahal kau juga sudah menunggu-nunggu dia mau menyampaikan ide naif macam apa kali ini. Dasar hipokrit.

“Kita sebaiknya melakukan penyerangan terlebih dahulu, sebelum Kekaisaran Baltrhein memulai pergerakan mereka!”

 _Hoh. Saran yang tidak biasa darimu, Mahmud_ Pasha. Kau pun melirik sejenak ke arah si pemuda, _Nah, bagaimana kau akan menjalankan rencanamu itu, hm?_ Pikirmu sambil menopangkan dagu di atas tanganmu, menyaksikan para _Pasha_ satu persatu mulai mempertanyakan saran agresif yang sangat-bukan-Mahmud itu kepada si empu saran.

Netramu mulai memicing, tidak sabaran menunggu kalimat yang akan terlontar dari bibir tipis yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat tersebut.

“Kekuatan... tidak bisa diukur hanya dari sisi militer saja.”

Kau dapat merasakan kedua alismu terangkat, keheranan mendengar _statement_ itu dari seorang _Pasha_ yang baru saja dilantik tidak lama ini, bagaikan bayi yang baru lahir kemarin sore. Tahu apa dia soal tolak ukur kekuatan sebuah negara?

 _Rupanya lima bulan menjadi_ Bey _belum cukup untuk melatih mulutnya agar tidak sembarangan bicara,_ batinmu dengan sedikit dongkol, _ternyata kau tetap saja anak naif yang tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa perang sudah tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi._

“..Kita, Stratokrasi Turkiye, punya senjata yang sudah menopang kita selama 75 tahun sejak berdirinya negara kita, ekonomi!”

Kau, yang mulai merasa lelah mendengar ocehan lugu _Pasha_ muda tersebut pun angkat bicara, ”Dan aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan kau usulkan, tapi.. bagaimana kau akan menjalankan usulanmu itu, hm?”Lalu kau pun memandang malas ke arahnya sekilas, perlahan menunggu bagaimana ia akan merespon. Kau melihat ke arah sekelilingmu, dan tatapanmu tertuju kepada _Vizier_ ke-7, Kalil _Pasha_. Satu dari sedikit orang di _Kube Altu_ yang dapat menyampaikan ketidaksetujuan atas rencana susunanmu secara terang-terangan, dan menyampaikannya dengan cukup baik sehingga hampir semua perkataannya dituruti oleh _Diwan_. Tanpa intervensinya, mungkin saat ini Turkiye sudah resmi mengibarkan bendera perang terhadap Kekaisaran Baltrhein.

“Saudara-saudara, bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini kita bentuk saja badan khusus untuk bertarung secara non-militer, dan jadikan Mahmud _Pasha_ sebagai ketuanya?” pria paruh baya itu pun tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Mahmud.

Dengan kata lain, satu lagi _penghalang_ dalam strategimu.

“Kita harus bisa membuktikan kepada Baltrhein, bahwa tidak hanya mereka yang dapat menyerang terlebih dahulu.”

Dan kau _sangat_ membenci penghalang.

Saking bencinya, hingga kau tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sampai _Diwan_ hari itu selesai, dengan keputusan bahwa _Diwan_ akan mengikuti rencana _Pasha_ seumur jagung itu.

(Tapi tetap saja, seberapa pun kesalnya kau, tetap saja kau masih penasaran akan skenario si Elang Emas, kan?).

.

.

.

Malam itu, kau berjalan melewati koridor istana Topkapi. Kau berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri tiang demi tiang, dengan langkah yang besar-besar, ingin segera keluar dari bangunan ini dan menenggelamkan dirimu di dalam ruangan eksperimenmu semalaman−desain racun _spray_ mu tinggal selangkah lagi jadi−ketika kau melihat si Elang Emas, Tughril Mahmud sedang bersandar di dinding, terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Iris safir miliknya menatap sekilas ke arahmu, seakan ingin membuktikan sesuatu.

_“Aku terima tawaranmu.”_

Bagaimana bisa kau lupa, tentu saja ia akan datang ke tempat ini, seperti yang sudah dijanjikannya lima bulan silam. Mahmud _Pasha_ bukan tipe orang yang menganggap enteng sebuah janji.

 _Baiklah, desain racun bisa menunggu._ Kau pun membalas tatapannya, bertanya. Kau memandangi si pemuda, dan kau pun menyadari sesuatu.

Kedua netra itu, mereka tidak sama seperti kedua netra yang kau pandang lima bulan lalu. Kali ini, keduanya tampak bersinar, seakan membuatmu merasa sangat terekspos, _rapuh_.

Netramu menyipit. Kau tidak suka orang lain mengetahui sesuatu tentangmu. Kau tidak suka orang lain tahu celahmu, _kelemahanmu_.

Menjadi bulan-bulanan bocah yang baru lahir kemarin sore bukanlah skenario ideal untuk orang otoriter sepertimu.

“Apakah alasan Zaganos _Pasha_ untuk mengirimkan orang orang seperti Suleyman _Bey_ dan saya di misi berbahaya seperti ini...”

Kau melihat ia mulai membuka bibirnya perlahan, mengucapkan serentetan kata yang membuatmu ingin membalikkan badanmu sambil menutup rapat-rapat rongga telingamu, dan menghilang tanpa setitikpun jejak (untung si Suleyman tua bangka itu sedang tidak di sini, bisa mati minum racun kau saking malunya, si bocah sentimentil kebanggannya bahkan sudah mulai mempengaruhi cara berpikirmu sekarang.).

“...karena Anda tahu bahwa apabila kami kehilangan nyawa kami, kami dapat mati dengan tenang dan bahagia?”

Sekali pandang, dan kau tahu bahwa _kau_ lah yang berada di ujung jalan buntu kali ini.

Kau berharap mulutmu dapat terbuka−sedikit saja tak apa, kau berharap kakimu dapat melangkah−selangkah saja ke depan, kau berharap kau−atau mungkin _sosok itu_ −dapat enyah dari sini, entah bagaimana...

Kau hanya terdiam.

Tidak lama kemudian, kau melihatnya mengeluarkan kristal kuil air yang kau pinjamkan kepadanya lima bulan lalu.

“Ini, saya rasa sudah saatnya saya mengembalikan ini kepada Anda.” Ucapnya seraya meyodorkan kristal berbentuk ketupat itu. Angin yang berhembus perlahan membuat gantungan berbentuk bulan dan bintang yang terikat di atasnya bergemericik perlahan, menyadarkanmu dari trans sesaat yang membelenggumu.

Kau pun berkedip. _Kesempatan._

Netramu kembali menyipit, sebelum kau mulai melangkahkan kakimu−melewati pemuda itu begitu saja seraya berkata, “Simpan saja benda itu, kau akan sangat membutuhkannya mulai dari sekarang.”

(Dan kau pun mengatupkan kedua netramu erat, berusaha menjauh dari tempat itu, dari _orang_ itu secepat yang kau bisa tanpa menoleh sederajat pun, sembari berharap agar cengkraman imajiner yang sedari tadi mengerongi ulu hatimu segera musnah.).

_Sudah cukup. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia masuk lebih dalam lagi. Ini sudah cukup._

Kau dapat merasakan pandangannya tertuju ke arah punggungmu, mempertanyakan maksud pernyataan ambigumu sebelumnya.

 _Oh well_.

“Kau sudah banyak mengoceh tentang apa yang harus kita lakukan. Setidaknya, bawakan hasil yang memuaskan sesuai dengan omong besarmu tadi.” Ucapmu dengan nada setajam silet dan netra setengah terkatup, berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasan tak mendasarmu yang semakin membuncah.

Dan kau pun perlahan menghembuskan nafas lega ketika kau mendengar langkah kakinya mulai menjauh darimu, menuju ke pintu keluar yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

“Tunggu dulu, Zaganos _Pasha_.” Nada tenor itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru _Kube Altu,_ bergema hingga terdengar dengan jelas oleh semua hadirin di ruangan kubah emas tersebut. Dan seketika kau mulai menyesali keputusanmu untuk meninggalkan sumpalan telingamu di laboratorium semalam. Kau benar-benar membutuhkan alat itu sekarang.

“Zaganos _Pasha_ , apakah Anda akan mengadakan serangan kepada Kekaisaran Baltrhein?” _Kube Altu_ mendadak senyap, begitu kalimat tersebut tergaung hingga ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Bahkan tak sepatah kata pun terucap oleh _Buyuk Pasha_ , yang kini perhatiannya tengah terpusat kepada dua insan muda kebanggan Turkiye tersebut, menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Lembayung bertemu safir. Kau pun membalikkan tubuhmu, berdiri menghadap _Pasha_ termuda sepanjang sejarah Turkiye yang kini memandangmu lekat, menanti sepatah dua kata untuk keluar dari bibirmu yang terkunci rapat.

 _Sialan kau, Turghil Mahmud.Sudah tahu kenapa pakai bertanya segala?_ Kedua bibirmu membentuk segaris seringai dan kau biarkan eksklamasi singkat itu meluncur bebas dari mulutmu,

”..Tentu saja.”

 

 

_Nah, sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is, like, my first try on writing something like this, so... well...  
> Karena setiap kali dua orang ini ketemu, yang lain pasti jadi obat nyamuk #slap  
> Mas Zaganos, jadi orang jangan tsun-tsun amat, kasihan Mahmud #eh  
> Oke, maaf reader. Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan saran lowongan jadi beta reader terbuka lebar :D  
> Salam newbie, semoga makin banyak orang datang meramaikan fandom eksotis tapi tandus ini :3
> 
> altun


End file.
